


The Death of Will Graham

by ReidImmortals



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, Season/Series 03, that one scene, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: Yet again Will has fallen prey to the cravings of Hannibal Lecter.He can’t find it in himself to be bitter.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 26





	The Death of Will Graham

"It really does look black in the moonlight." Will crowds against Hannibal. Can’t help it, really. He’s finally admitted the devil within, examined all the obscure niches of his soul - which felt a lot like Hannibal - and welcomed them.

He is Will Graham, a martyr. 

No, he is Will Graham, the last victim of Bluebeard.

He finds that knowledge doesn't bother him.

He is the wrath of the lamb and this is his last act of defiance, of love, to the man before him.

He cries out to the darkness, and the darkness responds. The noise in his head, the voice that whispers just like Hannibal, because it  _ is _ Hannibal, urges him to conclude what he began all those years before.

Compose the conclusion to the narrative of the Chesapeake Ripper.

“See. This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us.” His voice is raspy. Will tells himself the shiver down his spine is from the hot blood cooling on his skin

All he can perceive as Hannibal speaks is that this is the end. The conclusion of the Chesapeake Ripper, the death of Hannibal Lecter.

The death of Will Graham.

“It’s beautiful.”

Then he’s clutching Hannibal close and flinging them off the precipice. Hannibal is less unyielding than Will believed he would be. He can feel the sigh leave the older man’s lips as they plunge, the upwards tug of his lips.

Yet again Will has fallen prey to the cravings of Hannibal Lecter.

He can’t find it in himself to be bitter.

The wind whips against them as they fall.

They're weightless.

Will beams and in the second before they hit the frigid water he presses his lips to Hannibal’s and is pleasantly surprised at the response of the gesture.

Will’s last thought before the water rushes into his lungs, suffocates him, is of peace.

This is his design.

**Author's Note:**

> im very sorry i just couldnt stop thinking about this


End file.
